Rorschach/Attack Set
This is an overview of Rorschach's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- straight left punch Standing M- right kick Standing H- attacks with a silver club, which he swings downward Crouching L- straight right punch Crouching M- low right kick Crouching H- sliding kick (knocks down) S launcher- left uppercut Air L- downward left kick Air M- downward right punch Air H- drop kick Air S- downward two fisted punch TAC exchange up- right uppercut TAC exchange side- same animation as air H TAC exchange down- same animation as air S F + H- Cleaver Slice (slashes downward with a meat cleaver; overhead) B + H- Easy Information (turns his back on foe; if struck during this state, he will brush away the attack, then grab their arm and break their pinky finger followed by a right knee to the face, causing a soft knockdown) Throws Forward ground- Grabs foe by the arm before breaking it with a punch, then elbows them in the face, knocking them to the ground (2 hits) Backward ground- Grabs foe by the arm before breaking it with a punch, then Judo throws them over his shoulder to the ground (2 hits) Forward air- Grabs foe's shoulders and tosses them to the ground Backward air- Turns foe behind him and kicks them away in the air Special Moves QCF + atk- Grapple Gun (fires his grapple gun downward L, forward M, or upward H; pulls foe towards him so hard they go behind him for a wall bounce; in air, he travels to where the hook makes contact with; wall bounces foe if the hook hits them; L version is OTG-capable) DP + L/M- Aerosol Flamethrower (combines a lit match with hair spray for a short range beam of fire; M version is slighlty larger and stays active for linger; last hits knocks down) DP + H- Cresent Flame (sprays above him, creating a cresemt flash of flame above him that causes a wall bounce) QCB + atk- Sliding Tackle (slides along the ground for a low attack; if it hits, he gets on top of foe and does a downward two fisted strike at their torso; OTG-capable) BDP + atk- Grapple Swing (fires grapple at the top of screen then jumps up to swing forward with a kick; in air ok; knocks down) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Archie Fire (summons Archie, Nite Owl's ship, to blast its flamethrower at foe; knocks down) DP + atk x2- Ink Blot Test (adjusts his hat; if hit during this state, he will swipe the attack away before grabbing foe's shoulder headbutting them twice, followed by an elbow strike to their head, leaving them stunned for 180 frames) QCB + atk x2- Pretty Butterfly* (slides along the ground for a low attack; if it hits, he gets on top of foe and punches their face four times before slashing their face with a cleaver; OTG-capable; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Extra During Pretty Butterfly, after the shot of the cleaver Rorschach pulls out is shown, only Rorschach's head and neck will be shown as he slashes their face with the cleaver. He the camera will then slowly pan back to normal as he puts the cleaver back. This is due to the fact that the cleaver slashing part being shown would most likely alter the game's rating (similar to making Nemesis and his animations less disturbing than in the Resident Evil games). Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay